1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for use with a base unit and a compact satellite antenna to enable the satellite antenna to be conveniently moved and mounted between a home and other places of use such as cabins, boats and recreational vehicles. In particular, the present invention relates to an adapter which enables the quick release and mounting of the base of such a satellite antenna to a base unit secured on a building, boat or vehicle.
2. State of the Art
The use of satellite dishes has become increasingly common over the last two decades. While the dishes used to be large and infrequently used, technology has decreased the size of the satellite dishes and significantly increase the amount of information which may be obtained with a satellite dish. One area which has experienced especially significant growth has been the use of satellite dishes to receive entertainment programming. Although satellite dishes have traditionally been expensive, the dishes are advantageous in that they avoid the need to run cables and can therefore be used in even very remote locations.
Until recently, most satellite dishes measured five or six feet across and were not readily moveable. However, recent advances in commercialized technology have lead to explosive growth in small digital satellite dishes, commonly referred to as digital satellite systems or "DSS". The DSS dishes typically measure 18 inches to two feet across and can be easily lifted by an adult. The DSS antennas are particularly advantageous in that they may be mounted on the sides of buildings or even on balconies, as opposed to the considerable space occupied by their predecessors. The decrease in size also brought the cost of such devices down to a level which is economically feasible for most families. Instead of selling for three to four thousand dollars, as had the large dishes, the small digital satellites typically sell for seven to eight hundred dollars.
Referring now to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of a DSS antenna, generally indicated at 4. The antenna 4 includes a dish 10, its accompanying receiver arm 20 for holding a receiver 24, and support arm 30. The dish 10 is typically attached to the side of a house, etc., by four bolts 40 which extend through a base plate 50 at the bottom of the support arm 30. The bolts securely hold the base 30, and thus the dish 10, to prevent the antenna 4 from being damaged during storms and the like. Thus, the bolts must be firmly anchored in a mounting surface 60, such as a roof. A cable 70 carries the received signals to a processing module (not shown) and then on to the television set (not shown).
Due to the significant improvements achieved by the DSS antennas, many users desire to use the dishes to receive entertainment programming in locations other than their homes. For example, many people who own recreational vehicles such as motor homes desire to receive the programming available over the DSS antenna. However, prior to the present invention, the use of the DSS antennas on motor homes raised two significant concerns. First, a second antenna must be purchased. While the price of the antenna is significantly less than the large dishes previously available, purchasing the second antenna and having it mounted on the motor home can still cost nearly a thousand dollars. Second, the DSS antenna creates a significant amount of drag on the recreational vehicle when moving. Therefore, the antenna should be removed prior to driving the recreational vehicle. However, if the satellite base is boltedly attached to the vehicle, removal of the DSS antenna can be difficult and can consume a considerable amount of time.
Several inventions have been made to reduce the drag created by the antenna. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,026, there is shown a satellite antenna which can be compacted for traveling. While such an antenna reduces drag, it is more expensive than a standard antenna and still requires the purchase of a separate antenna for the recreational vehicle.
The cost and lost time of removing the DSS antenna from the motor home is equally applicable to cabins, houseboats, and other watercraft. While the DSS antenna will generally not create a significant amount of drag at the speeds commonly traveled by boats, most owners will desire to remove the DSS antenna when the boat is not in use in order to prevent theft.
Thus, there is a need for an adapter which enables the base plate 50 of the support arm 30 of the satellite antenna 4 to be conveniently attached and detached from a base unit mounted on a house, a cabin, a recreational vehicle or a boat. Such a base would typically include a rotatable member which allows the user to position the satellite in a desired direction.
Such an adapter should enable the user to use a single DSS antenna at his or her home, at a cabin, on a recreational vehicle and on a boat. To move the DSS antenna, the adapter need only be removed from the base unit it is mounted on, and slid into a similar base unit disposed on the recreational vehicle, boat, etc. If travel is involved prior to use, the DSS antenna should be storable in the boat or recreational vehicle until arrival at the desired location.
Furthermore, such an adapter should be attachable to a base unit on a boat or recreational vehicle which is rotatable. Such a base unit would enable the DSS antenna to be rotated until the dish is disposed in the desired orientation.